The Legend of the Saiyan Child
by Gonash9
Summary: Years into the distant further lies a boy knowing nothing about his surrounding, or world who comes into contact with technology from his era. He is hated by all...or not quite. Join Ken as he goes back into the past to meet new friends and family, learn more about his past and start a legacy. I present to you the remastered version of Ken the Saiyan!


The Legend of the Saiyan Boy- Blast to the Past.

Deep in the jungle lied a village of young little boys and girls. They played day after day with no worries while their parents were tilling and farming until the sun came down. The village was a very peaceful place, they even shared all of their possessions and wealth. But that wasn't the on,y thing they shared, in each of their hearts they shared a hatred for the boy in the treetops. He swung from branch to branch with the aid of his tail as he whistled in a carefree manner. The villagers would throw stones at the boy as he came near, they would hiss and growl until he ran away. They would laugh at his spiky hair, his dirty nature and leaf tunic until he cried. The boy went by no name other than nuisance.

One day as the boys and girls of the village were playing as always. The boy just sat there on his branch with a frown on his face. "I wish I could be a village boy but they all hate me just because I'm...what's the word? Oh yeah...different." As the boy sighed and played with his furry tail he heard the footsteps of lumberjacks coming to the forest. They had their chainsaws in hand and their googles on, ready to cut wood. "Oh cool the big men with those machine's are going to cut wood."

The boy was very content about this but as soon as he saw that they were readying up their chainsaws for his tree, he sprang into action and dove down. "Get out of our way you dirty ape."

"I am not a ape. Well...actually I don't know what I am." The boy said in response to their rude comment.

"I'll tell you what you are your just a freak that's in our way." The second lumberjack shouted as he grabbed the boy by the tail rendering him helpless. He swung him around and threw him into a bird's nest.

The other lumberjacks laughed and got right back to work. They cut down the boy's tree in one fell swoop. But as the tree fell they noticed that the trunk was glowing. "What do you guys think it is?"

"Don't touch it, we should inform other people about this first." So they left to tell others about their discovery.

"Oh thank goodness their gone. They'll probably be back though so I'm gonna need this tree." The boy said as he settle in the bird nest causing the mother to abandon her babies.

The Lumberjacks came back to the discovery site along with the whole village. "Who discovered this?" A mother asked the men

"Well it was obviously me." One of the Lumberjacks said.

"Please I found it!" The other one said.

"It does not matter. Now cut the trunk so that we can see what is inside." One of the chieftains said.

The Lumberjacks cut the trunk in unison and as they slowly carved it the light grew brighter. Underneath the trunk was A capsule like device covered in rust and dirt. "It's one of those things from the rich!" Another chieftain said.

"It's here to kill us!" A worried father said

"Relax everyone why don't we just leave it alone for today and of it doesn't go away then we Can do something about it."

The villagers nodded in unison and went back to their daily routine. As the villagers left the boy got out of the tree and began to examine the machine. "This will be a nice umm...tent for me to sleep in, I mean I don't really have a choice now do I?"

11:20PM

The boy started to feel uncomfortable as he was sleeping and began to roll in his sleep. His tail accidentally flipped three switches labeled warped, reality, and past. He woke up after he started to feel strange. His body was being morphed to Time and space as he passed through every gate possible. Steam was starting to come out of his mouth and his irises were disappearing. 2 minutes of pain had lead him to this moment. He got out of the capsule to be surrounded by people with suits and briefcases. He was seeing billboards And neon lights.

"Where am I?!" The boy shouted attracting the attention of everyone around him.

Gonash7: Ok guys can we at least agree that this was millions of miles better than the original in like every way. This took me around 2 weeks to complete as a whole and about an hour for the chapter. Expect more action and adventure and such because unlike the original one I know how the plot will be from beginning to END. Remember to review and follow! Those both help a lot so... Oh and let me save you guys a few reviews, yes this is a DZB story. Gonash out!


End file.
